Pokemon Adventure Awaits: Kalos
by TrueRising
Summary: In the region of Alola, a young new trainer is about to begin his journey through the lands of Kalos. Meeting new friends and rivals along the way as he battles his hardest alongside his pokemon to claim victory over the various gyms that lead towards his goal, the Kalos Pokemon League. Follow along as his journey unfolds! (No Flames)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story won't be about my characters going on an adventure and eventually having to save the region or something like that, it will just be a normal pokemon journey to the league.**

**I apologise as my grammar isn't the best.**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

It was a peaceful day in the Alola region, the sun was shining brightly along the shores and the cries of the pokemon both on the land and ocean could be heard. In one city in particular, people were on the beach and relaxing.

Standing and staring out towards the ocean was a boy that appeared to be ten years old or so, his bright blue eyes shining slightly from the light of the sun. Beside him was a small pokemon that was icy blue in colour.

The boy had raven black straight hair with bangs that barely cover his right eye along with his fair skin and lean build. He wore a white t-shirt with a blue and black open vest that reaches halfway down the top half of his body and has fingerless black gloves. He also had tight black jeans, a pair of blue running shoes and a black and blue backpack on his right shoulder.

The pokemon that was standing next to him was a bipedal pokemon, it had a brick patterned hide and a white underbelly and muzzle. Its almond-shaped blue eyes sparkling and claws on its feet and forepaws along with a conical tail. Its body was mainly icy blue in colour.

"Sandshrew, this might be the last time we see Alola from this angle in a very long time." The boy stated. The pokemon looked up at him and gave its own soft cry of agreement, the boy closed his eyes and smiled softly before giving a small sigh. "Alright, we should get going soon."

They were halted as they were about to head off from their position, the reason being that a loud sound rung in their ears. Sandshrews small pointed ears twitched at the sound before they turned to the source.

"Eh?" The boy blinked as he watched a figure quickly running in his direction, two figures specifically. As they ran, they left a dust cloud behind due to the speed that they were going, the boy squinted his eyes to see that it was another boy around his age and what appeared to be a Pikachu.

"I'm not going to lose to you!"

The boy could hear quite clearly since the person running had screamed it, he had deduced that they were most likely racing. Though his eyes widened when he looked further ahead and saw that they were heading straight for a cat pokemon which was black and red.

"Watch ou-!" The boy didn't get to say it in time as the boy that was running ended up stepping on the tail of the cat pokemon, it was Litten.

"I'm sorry!" The boy quickly apologised, but it was for nothing as the Litten fired a blast of flames at the face of the boy who got shot back with a red face. Sandshrew and the boy could only sweatdrop at the scene while the Pikachu touched the boys face only to recoil from the heat as the Litten walked off.

"Sandshrew, let's go!" The boy said to his pokemon who nodded firmly back, they quickly ran over to the downed form of the boy who was twitching on the ground. The Pikachu looked up at them and pointed at the boy.

They got a better look at the person who had spiky black hair, they didn't have a shirt on but did have a pair of black and white shorts. The boy kneeled down beside the downed male and looked at his face with narrowed eyes.

"Jeez, Litten's can sure pack a punch, this is an example of that..." The boy muttered. The Pikachu gave a small cry and pointed towards the retreating form of the cat pokemon. "Yep, that's a Litten."

"Ugh~..." The boy on the ground groaned as his mouth was releasing steam. The boy that was kneeling smiled softly as he then looked towards Sandshrew and not noticing the Pikachu raising its eye in confusion as it looked at his pokemon.

"Sandshrew, can you cool his face down for me?" The boy requested. The pokemon nodded happily before giving a blow which sent a cold breeze that washed over the downed boys face, the redness slowly went away before returning to its original colour much to the Pikachu's surprise. "Thanks, Sandshrew."

"Huh? Where am I?" The boy that was on the ground slowly stood up and blinked a few times before looking around and finally seeing the Pikachu. "Oh, Pikachu. What happened?"

The Pikachu began to speak as he pointed behind the boy, the boy turned around only the see the one that helped him kneeling down next to him. "Nice to see you're doing well, that Litten can sure cause some pain."

"Oh, hi! Thanks for the help." The boy thanked. He then looked around before laying his eyes back on the boy that helped him. "My name's Ash Ketchum, nice to meet you!"

"It's Avery Helios, it's a great pleasure. Litten's can give someone a serious burn if they wanted to, be glad you only just got it and had it treated immediately, thank my Sandshrew here." Avery stated. Ash then looked down to see the icy blue pokemon wave at him.

"Oh, thank you, Sandshrew. But, how come he's blue, and not yellow?" Ash wondered. He and the Pikachu were looking at Avery's pokemon in confusion. Avery blinked before he gave a small smile.

"You guys aren't from Alola, are you?"

"Nope, we actually just came here today! I'm from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region!" Ash explained. Avery nodded his head in understanding at this.

"That explains it, Alola is quite unique to other regions you see. Some pokemon here are different from those from outside, my Sandshrew is an example of that, instead of being a ground type, it's an ice and steel type instead. We call this regional variant." Avery explained. He sweatdropped though when he saw Ash and Pikachu having stars in their eyes.

"That's cool! So this Sandshrew is an ice and steel type!" Ash marvelled. The Pikachu was speaking to Sandshrew as whatever they said seemed to show that they were getting along just fine. "I didn't know there was such a thing."

"It's more common knowledge here, so it's understandable." Avery, Ash and their pokemon then heard a loud voice calling in their direction, they turned their heads to see a woman significantly older than them.

"Avery! It's almost time to go!"

The woman had long black hair that reached her lower back, her eyes the same colour as Avery's and had a lean body. She was wearing a simple white t-shirt and a long black dress. "Oh, be there in a second! Sorry, Ash! Mom's calling me, I'm heading off to the Kalos region soon."

"Really? You're going to love it there!" Ash exclaimed. Pikachu nodded his head in agreement as Avery blinked.

"You've been there?"

"Yep! I actually had my previous journey through there collecting badges, I didn't win the league but I had lots of fun!" Ash responded. "Are you going to challenge the gyms there?"

"Yep, I wanted to try something new. I've been here in Alola for a long time, I want to see new horizons, gyms are different to the island challenge here so I want to see what they're like."

"Island challenge?" Ash and Pikachu blinked.

"You'll find out some day, I'll leave it to you to find out what that is yourself," Avery smirked as Sandshrew climbed up onto his shoulder and nodded in agreement to which Ash and Pikachu pouted at. "Haha~! Anyway, I gotta go, see you again some time, Ash!"

"Alright! Have fun!" Ash called out to the retreating form of Avery as they both waved bye to one another.

* * *

"So, Avery." His mother called out. Avery turned his head towards his mother while they were walking down the streets towards the airport. "Who was your friend that you were talking to at the beach?"

"Oh, that was Ash. I actually met him not too long ago before you arrived, he apparently had a journey through Kalos and said it was fun, so I'm more excited to start my journey now!" Avery replied. Sandshrew then jumped onto his shoulder and cheered as well.

"That's great! That reminds me, you do have everything that I had bought you, right?" His mother asked. He nodded his head and showed his backpack which his mother began to check everything. "You have a Pokedex, a navigation device, and everything else... great!"

Avery closed his backpack up and swung it back over his shoulder as he looked back at his mom while now holding Sandshrew in his arms. "I'm capable of organising and preparing myself, Mom. I know what I'm doing."

"I know, but I just have to make sure that you don't forget anything." She replied. Avery loved his mom but she could get kind of annoying when she panics in things that involve him. "We're almost at the car, should be around the corner. Oh, and by the way..."

"Hm?"

"We ended up picking Olivia up while we were on our way here, she wanted to see you off." His mother stated. Avery froze for a second as he heard this, so did Sandshrew as their faces were slightly pale.

"Y-You're kidding, right?" Avery stuttered. Avery's eyes dilating slightly at the thought while Sandshrew had eyes as wide as plates. His mother just smiled innocently making him gulp. "You know that she almost suffocated Sandshrew and I last time, right?"

"You're just over exaggerating, you weren't going to suffocate." His mother stated. Avery and Sandshrew just gave deadpanned looks before sighing in defeat, his mother was hard to deal with. "Look, we've arrived!"

Avery turned his head forwards and saw a black coloured limo parked on the side of the road, in front was an old man who held a gentle smile wearing a butler outfit. "Welcome back, Miss Helios and Young Master Helios."

"Hey, Droy, nice to see you," Avery said. This man was none other than the head butler of his house, and a person that Avery played a lot with and battled against with Sandshrew. "How far is the airport?"

"It'll only take a couple of minutes, the flight will be for a much longer period of time but you should feel comfortable in it," Droy replied.

"Thank you." Avery turned his head to see that his mother was getting into the vehicle, he smiled softly before he started walking... only to stop when a loud voice called out to him.

"Avery!"

"Oh no..." He slowly turned his head upwards to see that from the other side of the car came a girl that got out before running over to him. She appeared to be a bit younger than Avery was and a couple of centimetres shorter.

She had long neat blonde hair that reached her lower back and was wearing really short white pants, a pink top, a handbag on her shoulder, white running shoes, and finally, she had a pair of light blue eyes.

"H-Hey, Olivia." Avery managed to say. He watched as the girl stopped in front of him, she then looked up at his eyes and grabbed his shoulders before shaking him. "Oi! What are you doing?!"

"Were you going to leave without even telling me, you were, weren't you?!" She yelled with an angered expression. He had to cover his ears at the loud voice she had, he had to admit, she was probably as loud as an Exploud!

"No, I wasn't, I swear... it's totally the truth." Avery responded. He said the last part with a sweatdrop behind his head as the girl changed her expression from anger to satisfaction in less than a second...

"Oh, I see, thank goodness. But now that I know that you were going to go to the Kalos region for a while, I have to be there to see you off! Let's go!" She cheered. He watched as she got back into the car.

"You can come out now, Sandshrew..." His backpack on his shoulder shook a bit before opening as Sandshrew's head popped out.

* * *

The car trip had probably taken around half an hour or so before they had finally arrived at their destination, the airport. He quickly got himself checked into the plane as him and his mother along with Olivia were now waiting for his plane to arrive.

They were sitting in the main area where many others were waiting for their flight, they were sitting on a bunch of seats. Avery was looking out to the sky through the large windows while Sandshrew was sleeping on his lap while leaning against his stomach.

"Did you check to make sure you do in fact have everything?" His mother asked. He sweatdropped from the question, he had lost count the number of times that his mother asked the same question in the last five hours.

"Yes, mother. I already have everything that I need for my journey, if I run out, then I can just visit the stores and restock." Avery replied. They were all sitting before perking up at the sound of the loudspeaker.

* * *

_**Flight 17 will be taking off shortly, please report to the gate immediately.**_

* * *

"Well, there's my flight." Avery said. He then nudged Sandshrew and waking him up, Avery nodded at the pokemon who understood and got up from his lap and onto the ground. "I should get going now."

"Alright, be safe, Avery." His mother stated. Avery nodded his head with a smile as he swung his backpack onto his shoulder and Sandshrew climbed up to his shoulder. They flinched when Olivia suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Make sure to call when you arrive!" She ordered.

"I know! Don't worry, I'll make sure to contact you guys when we arrive in the Kalos region." Avery quickly replied. Olivia nodded her head firmly with a smile on her face.

"Good! Now, let me give you both a goodbye hug!"

Sandshrew and Avery widened their eyes as they grew pale, Sandshrew's already icy blue body was turning more white as she approached.

"H-Hold on, Olivia! We can talk about thi- Gah!" Avery didn't get to finish his sentence as Olivia lunged herself at them and pulled them into a strong hug as they both began to struggle from the grip she had.

Despite her smaller stature and body structure, she possessed unfathomable strength in her arms. He might be exaggerating but he could swear that she was way too strong physically for her age!

"P-Please let go of us!" Avery begged. Olivia released them much to their relief as they both took a deep inhale of air as they exhaled it in relief. "Thank you... but, I should be going now, I'll speak to you later!"

He began walking towards the gate while Sandshrew ran after him and climbed back onto his shoulder as they both waved back to his mother and Olivia who waved back at them while they were walking.

"Alright, here we come, Kalos!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Some chapters may very well be significantly shorter than others, due to the fact that I couldn't be able to think of anything else to add into it, so letting you know in advance. Also, since this story is about traveling, there will be a lot of filler.**

**Also, I apologize for any grammatical errors.**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"Coming!"

The voice of a young girl could be heard. That was when the sound of footsteps sounded that got louder and louder, it revealed to be a young girl who appeared to be around the age of ten, she was panting as she leaned against the wall with her eyes closed while doing so.

She was a young petite girl with fair skin and long white hair that reached her waist along with two small pigtails tied on each side, and she also had sapphire eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless white top, a white short skirt with the edges around the bottom that were colored blue and white running shoes. She also had a white and blue handbag hanging from her right shoulder.

"Jeez, sis. Took you long enough to get ready, and you should probably work out more." The voice of a young male was heard. The girl turned her head up to pout at the person who revealed to be a boy around the age of possibly eight.

"Hey, that's mean! This is really stressful!"

"Whatever you say. Just be glad that I'm coming with you on your journey, otherwise you'd be in deep trouble." The boy chuckled. The girl just pouted with a glare that didn't seem to affect him much at all.

The young boy appeared to be just a bit over half of the girl's height, he had fair skin and blue rounded eyes, and also had neat white hair that slightly went over his left eye. The boy donned a simple white t-shirt with a pair of black shorts along with black and white running shoes, around his right shoulder looked to be a black leather satchel.

"Luna! Kyle! Are you both prepared?" The two siblings turned their heads to see an older woman and an older man walking towards them from across the room. The first was a woman with long white hair reaching past her waist, and the second was the man who had short white hair that was only long on the top and front.

"Yeah. Luna here took a really long time though." Kyle deadpanned. Luna just looked at him with another pout as she pouted before turning the other direction and retorting. "Well, I had to make sure I had everything I needed for this journey!"

"Really now?" Kyle looked up at her with narrowed eyes of suspicion that made her eye twitch in annoyance. "You sure you weren't just taking the time to do your hair and pick out your outfit? Cause, I'm pretty sure mom packed everything for you last night. Hm?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Thought so."

"Settle down now, Kyle." Their father said with a chuckle. Kyle just shrugged his shoulders before looking back towards his parents along with a pouting Luna behind him. "Since you all are prepared and ready for your journey. Do you know where to go?"

"Don't worry, I remember! We go to Professor Sycamore's lab first to get my starter pokemon!" Luna stated. Both parents nodded at her before her mother then added. "So, do you remember where the laboratory is located?"

"... um~."

"You gotta be kidding me... It's just around the block!" Kyle facepalmed. Luna turned her heard as a small amount of red appeared on her face, showing that she was clearly embarrassed. "I'm questioning myself if I'll even survive going on a journey with you..."

"Hey!"

* * *

"Finally! I've arrived!"

Avery was currently standing in front of the airport that he had just landed at, he was looking up at the sky with an excited grin as he stretched his limbs. The plane ride he took lasted for a good couple of hours, but he had finally arrived in the Kalos region!

A couple of minutes ago, the time after his plane landed and he had entered the airport, Avery had to make sure he had everything on him as well as stock up on a few things at the surrounding shops before heading out of the airport.

"Now, let's see here..." Avery muttered. He brought his hand to his chin and held it in a thinking position. "Professor Kukui told me that it would be ideal for me to head over to a guy called Professor Sycamore's lab before starting my journey. Alright!"

Avery smiled, that was when the Pokeball attached to his waist began to shake before opening up. Avery blinked when Sandshrew suddenly appeared on his right shoulder, he stared at the pokemon that was waving its arms around and giving a cry of joy and excitement.

"Hahaha~, I know, Sandshrew. I'm excited too." Avery grinned. Sandshrew nodded its head happily before Avery then looked around, seemingly trying to locate something. "Ah! Over there!" Avery pointed towards what appeared to be a holographic board.

He then quickly ran over to it with Sandshrew still riding his shoulders, he ignored the stares that a few of the civilians were giving Sandshrew as he ran over. Avery stopped in front of the board before pointing his finger and tracing it along with the different places that were located on the board.

The board that he was looking at, it was an entire map of the city and all the different sections as well as the locations of multiple things like restaurants and shopping centers. "Okay... Sycamore Pokemon Lab, Sycamore Pokemon Lab... there it is!"

Avery smiled. He seemed to have managed to locate the place on the map as he Sandshrew also looked towards it, Avery then noticed a certain place on the map that caught his interest. "Hey, Sandshrew. How about we get some food before we go to the lab?"

Avery smiled at his partner who waved its arm in agreement while nodding sharply. With that, Avery quickly adjusted his backpack and began running along the street while avoiding the civilians walking past.

* * *

Avery, along with Sandshrew who was now returned back into its Pokeball, was now walking across the street trying to find the place that Avery had found on the map a couple of minutes ago. "It should be just around here somewhere..."

Avery looked around before locking eyes with a certain sign that was placed atop a small cafe which said 'Rose Sweet Cafe', Avery gave a small toothy grin before walking over. As he made his way over, he took out his wallet and held it before walking into the cafe.

"Wow, this place is nice..." Avery smiled. Once he walked into the store, he noticed how the place was airconditioned nicely, not too cold and not too hot either. He looked towards the front counter to see a woman standing there smiling.

"Welcome to the Rose Sweet Cafe, how may I help you today?" Avery nodded his head at her before looking up at the menu, his eyes scanning over all of the available contents. Some of them being crossed out, probably due to not them serving them at the current time.

'Hmm~, Sandshrew likes chocolate... so how about...' Avery thought. His eyes than making their way to a picture of a small tray of cakes, there were three total cakes on the tray and looked like they were designed by a professional. "May I have the Cream Chocolate Platter, please?"

"You're in luck, this was our last one for today. Please wait at a table and we'll bring it out for you." The woman bowed before heading off to the back, Avery then made his way outside and sat at one of the outside tables as he waited.

* * *

"Hey, sis."

"Yeah?"

"Want to get some cake before we head on over to the lab?" Kyle then pointed his finger towards the right as Luna looked towards where he was pointing, it was the 'Rose Sweet Cafe'. "Might be a good idea to eat something before we head off."

The Rose Sweet Cafe was one of their favorite places to eat at whenever they got the chance, they loved the products that they sold. So, Luna, she was definitely not one to disagree to the idea of having a small snack.

"Sure. I am feeling a bit peckish right now." Luna stated. She then flushed red when a loud growl was heard, Kyle deadpanned as he looked at her stomach which she then held with an embarrassed look. "Maybe a bit more so than I thought..."

"Let's go then," Kyle said. Luna just nodded before they walked on over towards the cafe before entering through the doors, they didn't seem to notice the male that was calmly waiting while staring off into the sky.

The siblings, when they entered through the cafe, began to walk over towards the front counter. The woman at the front bowed towards them as they walked on over. "How may I help both of you today?"

"Yes. Can we please have a Cream Chocolate Platter." Kyle asked.

"Oh, we're sorry to inform you that we've already run out of those for today. I apologize." The woman stated. Both of them seemed to look down as a depressed aura appeared around them, causing the woman to sweatdrop at them. "Can I get you something else?"

"It's fine, that will be all," Luna responded. That was when they both then walked out of the cafe and sighed, Kyle seemingly not as much affected by the revelation as Luna was, she still looked pretty depressed. "I can't believe this..."

"Calm down, it's not the end of the world." Kyle deadpanned. Luna then looked at him from her slouched position as the young male could only sweatdrop at this as the girl seemed to have waterfall tears. "Talk about an overreaction..."

"But, they were my favorite..."

"I know. I know from personal experience..." Kyle deadpanned. Kyle then thought back to all the times they visited this cafe, Luna would always order the same thing and eat it like it was the only source of food on the planet.

"Uhh~, is something troubling you both?"

"E-Eh?/Huh?" Both Luna and Kyle blinked at a voice that sounded like it belonged to a young male, they both turned to see that it belonged to a boy around Luna's age with fair skin and neat black hair along with blue eyes, it was none other than Avery. Avery blinked at them with a curious look.

"It's nothing too serious. We just wanted to buy some food, but my sister's favorite cake, the Cream Chocolate Patter, was sold out so she sulking." Avery looked towards the girl who Kyle gestured towards, Avery sweatdropped when she was hiding behind her brother.

"Is something wrong with her? She seems to be... afraid, of me?"

"Oh, don't take anything wrong with how she's acting, it's just that she's a really shy person when it comes to strangers," Kyle explained. Avery nodded his heading in understanding as he gave a small wave towards the girl that was looked to be his age.

"H-Hello." Luna gave a shy greeting.

"Hello, nice to meet you both. So, how about sharing my platter, I think I was the one who had actually ordered the last one." Avery offered. Both of them looked behind Avery who gestured his thumb towards his table where a platter of three cakes was placed on.

"Wow, really?" Kyle asked. Avery smiled at the younger boy as he gave a nod of his head. "Thanks a lot!"

"No problem, please help yourselves," Avery stated. Kyle nodded before walking over and taking a seat at one of the chairs at the table leaving Luna standing there shyly as she looked at Avery who just smiled. "You go on too, I don't mind sharing."

"Th-Thank you."

Avery went back over to the table and took a seat back at his seat while Luna sat on one that was between both of the males, the siblings took off their bags and placed them next to their chairs before Avery handed both of them a cake each from the platter he had ordered.

"Man, I never get old of these cakes!" Kyle stated. Avery chuckled as the younger boy was happily eating the cake, Avery then turned to Luna and sweatdropped when he saw her eating the cake, but getting it around her mouth. Kyle noticed this and frowned. "Jeez, sis. eat the cake cleaner, use your manners."

"Oh! S-Sorry!" Luna apologized. She flushed her face when Avery gave a chuckle towards her as he shook his head at her. "It's nothing to worry about, I can tell you really enjoy eating this type of cake. So, please enjoy yourself."

"Thanks again for letting us have these." Kyle thanked.

"No problem. By the way, my name is Avery Helios. It's a pleasure to meet both of you." Avery introduced. Kyle was the first one to introduced himself as he did so. "Nice to meet you, my name is Kyle Frene. And this is my sister."

"I-It's Luna Frene."

"I see, nice to meet you both!" Avery stated. The siblings continued to consume their cake, they then watched curiously as Avery took out a Pokeball before pointing it next to him. That was when Sandshrew emerged from the Pokeball. "Hey, buddy. Want some cake?"

Sandshrew seemed to look towards the cake and nod its head happily as Avery then took his cake from the platter and split it in half before giving it to Sandshrew, who had jumped onto the table and was now happily chowing down on it as it sat.

"Wow! I've never seen a Sandshrew like this before!" Kyle marveled. Kyle was looking at Sandshrew with fascination, as well as Luna, Kyle then held his hand towards the pokemon who in turn grabbed his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, little guy!"

"Wow, it really is different..." Luna muttered. She was focusing on the pale blue body that the pokemon had, it was rather abnormal to her. "I-Is this your pokemon, Avery?"

"Yep. Me and Sandshew here have known each other ever since I was around four!" Avery answered. He was slightly surprised to hear that it was Luna who had asked him, she seemed really shy. Though it pleased him to see that she seemed to be warming up to him over time. "So, what are you guys going to be doing after this?"

"We're going to Professor Sycamore's lab!" Kyle answered.

"Really now?"

"I'm going to be getting my first pokemon," Luna added. Avery turned to her as she continued. "I'm actually going to be starting my journey soon, and Kyle here is going to be joining me for it."

"Are you going after badges, or something else?"

"No! No! Nothing like that, I just want to travel around and meet different pokemon..." Avery gave a nod of understanding towards the girl.

"I see, so you want to be just a casual trainer. Well, that's surely is surprising. I'm actually also going to the lab myself, and I'm going to be starting my journey afterward too." Avery stated. The siblings looked surprised by this. "Truth is, I had just come here from the Alola region."

"Wow! We've always wanted to visit Alola, I heard there was a bunch of amazing things to sightsee and amazingly designed clothes there!" Luna quickly added. Avery seemed to sweatdrop at this, while Kyle just deadpanned.

"You would be the one to say that, I personally want to see all the new pokemon there!" Kyle grinned. Avery smiled at both of them as Kyle then added. "Since we're both heading to the lab, how about we go there together after we finish here!"

"Sure! I wouldn't mind some company!" Avery replied.

"Y-Yeah! Let's go together!" Luna agreed.

* * *

After the little stop at Rose Sweet Cafe, the group of three were now making their way through the city heading towards Professor Sycamore's lab. Avery had sent Sandshrew back into his Pokeball after they finished eating not too long ago.

"So, you guys told me you live in the city, right?" Avery asked. Kyle nodded his head at this. Luna, who was walking next to her brother who was next to Avery just listened as they continued to walk. "Then, do you know where the lab from here is?"

"Yeah! The lab should actually be just up ahead!" Kyle answered. Kyle then narrowed his eyes as he looked forwards, they then brightened up. "Yep! There it is!"

"Huh?" Avery looked up to where Kyle was looking and saw that he was looking at a large building that had a black fence with a large gate at the front. The building was cream in color had a blueish theme to it with the windows and roof being the same color. "So, that's the lab?"

"Yep! Let's go!"

"Wha?" Avery then widened his eyes when Kyle then took off running ahead of them, Avery then grinned at this before putting energy into his legs and running after the boy. "Come on, Luna! Let's follow after Kyle!"

"H-Hold on!" Luna cried. She then ran after the two males as fast as she could, she was definitely not as energetic or athletic as them, but she tried her best.

"Wow, so this is what it looks like inside. Nice." Avery's marveled. They were now inside the lab, Avery had managed to catch up to Kyle who was waiting for them at the entrance. They then both turned to see Luna that had managed to finally arrive as she was panting heavily. "You alright?"

"Y-Yeah, just need to catch m-my b-breath..." Luna panted.

"You really need to work out..." Kyle deadpanned. Luna gave a pout towards him before she waved her arms and began yelling at the boy who didn't seem affected or cared at all at what she was saying, Avery sweatdropped at this before turning and yelling.

"Excuse us! Is Professor Sycamore here?" Avery's yelling voice got the sibling's attention as they both then walked up next to the Alolan boy and waited. That was when they heard footsteps and turned to one of the hallways to see someone walking towards them.

"Coming!" When the person revealed themselves, it revealed to be a man who was wearing a white coat along with black pants, a blue shirt and had rather curly black hair. On his feet were also a pair of brown leather shoes, the man then smiled at the three. "How may I help you today?"

"U-Uh! I'm here for my first pokemon!" Luna answered. Avery just stepped back for the young girl to confront the professor who smiled at her, the boys sweatdropped at her nervous tone. "My name is Luna, I was hoping that I would be able to pick my first pokemon."

"Why of course! I'll just get everything ready for you!"

* * *

The group was currently waiting in a room where they were all sitting down on couches and with a table at the center. The people that were there were Luna, Avery, Kyle, and Professor Sycamore. Sycamore had requested one of his assistants, Sophie, to bring the pokemon, thus they were waiting for.

"So, you're the one that Professor Kukui told me about that was coming here today!" Professor Sycamore stated. Avery smiled at that before nodding his head towards the professor. "Well, I certainly hope that you enjoy your stay here! I assume you'll be going after gym badges?"

"That's right! I was hoping to experience what these gyms were like, it wasn't exactly something that could be done back in Alola."

"Of course, Alola doesn't have gyms, does it?" Sycamore said. Avery gave another nod to this. "If I remember correctly, you have what they call the Island Challenge. Isn't that right?"

"That's right. Instead of gyms that most of the other regions out there have, we in Alola participate in the Island Challenge." Avery explained. His two friends that he made looked completely confused on what he was even talking about as they blinked.

"Avery, what's the island challenge?" Avery turned his head to looked at Kyle and Luna, with Kyle being the one that asked. Avery smiled before explaining. "Well, you can call it a rite of passage for trainers there. We travel the four different islands and take on the many trials that await us, if we managed to complete all the trials on the island your on, you get to take on the Kahuna."

"Kahuna?" They all asked. Even the professor seemed to be confused about this.

"Yeah, think of it as a gym leader, but on a higher scale. If you managed to defeat the Kahuna in a battle, then you'll be given permission to travel to the next island to compete in the trials that are set up there for you."

"I'm interested in what these trials entail, what exactly do you need to do to complete one?" Luna was the person asking. Her shyness seemingly gone for the time as she was clearly interested in what Avery was telling them all.

"Well, it can vary from pretty much anything. Like scavenging, to obstacle courses, and even a test of knowledge. So, the trials back in Alola aren't limited to just pokemon battles, they can be a lot of things."

"I feel like there's more to it, they wouldn't let you complete a trial that easily without a catch, right?" Kyle asked suspiciously.

"You hit the nail right on the head with that one, Kyle. At the end of each trial, you are required to defeat the pokemon that we in Alola refer to as the Totem Pokemon." Avery stated. This brought confused looks on the other threes faces.

"What's a Totem Pokemon?" Professor Sycamore asked. Kyle then added to this by saying. "Yeah. Is there something special about it that separates it from the other pokemon?"

"Yep. You see, a Totem Pokemon is far stronger than a regular pokemon. Think of a pokemon like Raichu, the Totem Pokemon of a Raichu would be around the three times the size of a regular one, possibly more, and also far stronger in power."

"..."

"..."

"Wha?" The siblings were jaw-dropping while Sycamore had his mouth slightly agape at the news that Avery just gave them, the young Alolan trainer could only sweatdrop at the scene as Luna then stuttered. "Th-That sound really tough..."

"You have no idea." Avery chuckled. Avery then gave them all a toothy grin before clenching his fist in front of him. "Even though I could have participated in the challenge, I wanted to see what gyms were like, I already knew a lot about the island challenge. I wanted to learn something new, and gyms are what I'm looking for!"

"I see, so that's why you chose to come to Kalos," Sycamore said nodding his head in understanding. That was when realization struck him before asking. "Oh, I had almost forgotten. Have you gotten a Kalos Pokedex yet?"

"Eh? No, I haven't actually." Avery blinked. Luna also seemed to blink at this before she realized. "I-I haven't either."

"That's no problem then!" Sycamore then reached into the pocket of his lab coat before pulling out two square shaped red devices, the devices were black on the backside and red on the front and were also designed similar to a Pokeball and also had a transparent screen at the center. "You both can take these, it's your own Pokedex!"

"Thanks, Professor/Th-Thank you!" Avery and Luna thanked. They both took one each from Sycamore's hands, Avery smiled at it before placing it into his pocket. Luna did the same, but she put it into her bag instead of her pocket, mostly because she didn't even have any.

"So, about the..." Avery's sentence was cut short when they all jumped from an explosion that was heard all around, they quickly got up from the couches and looked around trying to find the source. "What was that explosion?!"

"I have no idea!" Sycamore replied.

"It certainly didn't sound good, what do we do?" Kyle asked. They all didn't seem to know, but that was when someone came running towards them, what they heard as the person ran over was them yelling 'Professor Sycamore!'. They all turned to see that it was a woman with purplish short hair and wearing a lab coat.

"Cosette! What happened?!" Sycamore pretty much demanded.

"It's the Pokemon house, something broke down the wall and the pokemon are all running around! And a few of them are injured from the explosion!" The lab assistant explained. This caused Avery and Kyle to widen their eyes along with the professor, while Luna held her hands over her mouth.

"That's awful!" Luna cried.

"Cosette, I want you to gather the injured pokemon and get them treated immediately!" Sycamore ordered. Cosette nodded her head before running off, Sycamore then turned to the group. "I'm going to need your help in catching the other pokemon that ran and bring them to the medical room!"

"I'll help!" Kyle stepped up.

"Professor, I'll go and see if I can find the source of the explosion!" Avery stated. Sycamore nodded his head at this before him and Kyle ran off to gather the rest of the running pokemon. Avery turned to run too, but was stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"W-Wait!" Avery turned to see that it was Luna who stopped him, Avery gave a confused looked as the girl then said. "I-I'm coming too! It's too dangerous to go on your own!"

"Are you sure?" Avery asked concerned. Luna nodded her head determined with both her fists clenched in front of her chest, Avery was hesitant but nodded with a smile. "Alright, but stay close to me and be careful!"

"R-Right!"

* * *

Avery and Luna were currently running through the lab as fast as they could, though Avery had to slow down due to him being faster than Luna. The direction they were going was pretty obvious, it was the direction all the pokemon were running from.

"Over there, Avery!" Luna's voice called out. They had both stopped as Avery turned to look at where Luna was pointing, Avery widened his eyes when he saw a bunch of holes in the wall of the Pokemon House.

Looking around closer, he saw that they were in the place where the pokemon of the lab stayed. It appeared to be man-made, it was composed of an artificial forest as well as an artificial river running through it, most likely for the water-type Pokemon.

"Oh my Arceus... what made those holes?" Avery wondered. True to his words, the holes in the walls were probably more than two meters in diameter, whatever made them must have been rather large in size and had capable strength to boot. "Wait, do you hear that?"

"Wh-What is it?" Luna panicked. They both became silent as a couple of more pokemon ran past them, they listened as banging could be heard, it seemed to be repetitive and also mixed with the sound of objects falling and hitting the ground. "Do you think that noise is what caused these holes...?"

"Most likely. Whatever the source of that noise is, is probably our suspect." Avery narrowed his eyes as he tried to listen for where it came from, his left ear twitched when a louder bang could be heard. "Luna, I think it's somewhere on the left. Let's go."

"R-Right."

With slow and quiet steps, they slowly made their way to one of the man-made trees ad quickly hid behind it. That was when they peeked behind it, they both widened their eyes when they saw something smashing even more holes in the walls while grinning madly.

The figure appeared to be a bipedal Pokémon that resembles a large, portly gray rabbit. Its most notable feature was its two ears, which resembled muscular forearms, complete with three-fingered paws. The ears are mostly gray with pink interiors, whereas the paws at the tips are brown.

"Wh-What is that?!" Avery muttered.

"It's a Diggersby!" Luna shouted in a whisper as Avery turned to look at her.

"Diggersby?" Avery then reached behind him and reached into his pocket before pulling out his Pokedex, he then held it up towards the pokemon. This resulted in the top half of the Pokedex to slide upwards and a picture of the pokemon to appear as a robotic voice was heard.

* * *

**Diggersby**

**Diggersby, the Digging Pokémon, and the evolved form of Bunnelby. Diggersby can easily lift a boulder weighing over a ton with its powerful ears.**

* * *

"This isn't going to be easy..." Avery clicked his tongue in annoyance. Considering what he had just heard from the Pokedex, this Diggersby was going to be a powerful foe. Avery then felt Luna tugging his sleeve, he turned to look at her. "Is something wrong?"

"Look!" Luna pointed. Avery looked at where she pointed and blinked, they watched as a brown furry pokemon with long ears that was walking on all fours was walking towards the Diggersby. The pokemon seemed to be scared but Avery could see some courage in the eyes. "It's an Eevee!"

"Yeah, and it's heading straight for Diggersby!" Avery reminded. Luna gasped when she finally realized this, she seemed slow on the uptake... They watched in worry as the pokemon approached the larger pokemon who had realized its approach and glared at the Eevee.

They watched as the Eevee seemed to yell towards the large bunny, its voice seemed to be stuttering but also determined. They gasped when the Diggersby raised its right ear before smacking the small pokemon and sending it crashing into the ground a couple of meters away.

"Oh no!" Luna panicked. Avery could only clench his teeth as the Diggersby was now approaching the Eevee, who was still trying to get up after the attack. Avery shook his head before rushing in. "A-Avery!?"

"Hey!" Diggersby turned its head and glared at Avery who was now standing in front of the Eevee's downed form, Avery didn't flinch from its glare as he just kept his determined expression on. "Luna! Grab Eevee and quickly bring it to Professor Sycamore, I'll deal with Diggersby!"

"A-Are you sure?!"

"Yes! Now, go!"

Luna was hesitant for a second, but she quickly shook her head before running in and grabbing hold of Eevee, who still was in pain from the previous attack. Luna then took off, not before looking back at Avery who was currently taking out a Pokeball from his waist.

"Alright, now it's just you and me here! I'll stop you here right now before you can harm anything else!" Avery declared. Diggersby seemed to be rather amused as it gave an obnoxious laugh towards the boy, Avery didn't care before tossing a Pokeball forwards. "Sandshrew, I need your assistance!"

The Pokeball opened with a red light before Sandshrew had emerged from the Pokeball that flew back to Avery who had caught it before placing it back on his waist, Sandshrew glared towards the Diggersby as it held its battle-ready position.

"Run in and use Slash!" Avery commanded. Sandshrew didn't hesitate as it ran towards Diggersby, Sandshrew was surprisingly fast as it got in front of the larger pokemon in a good number of seconds. Sending a Slash attack, Sandshrew's claws glowed white as it swiped.

Avery and Sandshrew were surprised when the Diggersby grinned and blocked with its left ear, Diggersby then flicked Sandshrew away, causing the ice-type to skid across the floor and stop in front of Avery who narrowed his eyes.

"You alright, Sandshrew?" Avery asked. The small pokemon looked back and nodded its head before Avery looked up at a grinning Diggersby.

"This'll be harder than I thought."

* * *

"Alright, I think that should be all of them."

"That was tiring..." Kyle had muttered. Sycamore, along with Kyle, were currently in the medical bay with a bunch of pokemon. Luckily though, it didn't seem as though any of them were actually injured, except for a few that only had minor ones. "Do you think Avery and my sister are okay?"

"Let's hope so, whatever created that shaking had to be powerful," Sycamore replied. They then heard footsteps and turned their heads to hear that it was coming from behind the door.

"Professor Sycamore!" A familiar voice was heard. When the door opened, it revealed to be Luna carrying an injured Eevee in her arms as she was panting. This action surprised the professor as well as Luna's younger brother.

"Luna! What's wrong?!" Sycamore asked.

"Please, you need to help Eevee!" Luna showed them the injured Eevee as they gasped at the pokemon, it looked like it was barely able to keep consciousness. Sycamore nodded his head firmly as he took Eevee from her.

"Alright, I'll see what we can do. Sophie!" Sycamore called. The siblings watched as Sophie came in and took Eevee before taking it into the medical station and began operating, they watched in worry as this happened. Kyle then looked and before noticing.

"Wait... Luna, where's Avery?" Kyle asked. Sycamore, after hearing this, looked around also to realize that the Alolan trainer was nowhere in sight. Luna blinked before widening her eyes and panicking as she stuttered.

"H-He's still back there! It was a pokemon that caused all of this, a Diggersby! Avery stayed back to make sure it didn't come after me as I came here!" Luna quickly explained. Both males gave a 'What!' as they also had panic all over their faces.

"We need to help him!" Kyle stated.

"You're right, a Diggersby can prove to be a rather dangerous pokemon!" Sycamore stated. They all flinched when a loud explosion was heard, they widened their eyes before Sycamore shouted. "We need to go, now!"

"Right!" They answered simultaneously. The three began to head out the door and rush towards the explosion, but Luna stopped for a second as she looked through the medical window and saw Eevee laying down unconscious.

"Please be okay..." Luna muttered before running after the other two.

* * *

"Okay, didn't think this guy was going to be this powerful..." Avery muttered. His face still donned a small smirk as he said, the current situation didn't look good or bad. Sandshrew was panting, but so was the opposing Diggersby. "Ready, Sandshrew?"

Sandshrew looked at Avery as it was panting before nodding its head strongly in response to this, Avery was about to call out his next move, but that was stopped as they all turned to see three familiar faces running towards them.

"Avery!"

"You guys?!" Avery shouted in surprise. He hadn't expected to see the three people, Luna, Kyle, and Professor Sycamore to show up suddenly. "What are you guys doing here?! Are the pokemon doing alright?!"

"They're fine, Avery! What about you?" Sycamore yelled out.

"I'm fine, this pokemon is just stronger than I expected!" Avery replied. Avery then turned his attention back to the Diggersby as the other three arrived and stood a bit behind where Avery was, as to not interfere with the battle currently happening.

Sycamore watched in interest as his eyes laid on the form of Avery's Sandshrew, its unique appearance was something to behold. Avery narrowed his eyes when Diggersby jumped up and whipped its ears as balls of mud shot towards Sandshrew.

"Sandshrew, destroy them all with Metal Claw!" Sandshrew obeyed as both its hands glowed and shined with silver, Sandshrew then gave a cry as it began to knock down every single one of the balls of mud that were hurled towards it. "Quick, take the chance while it's still in the air! Ice Punch!"

This order shocked every single one of the spectators, even the DIggersby, as Sandshrew leaped from its position and reeled its arm back as a cold air circled its small clenched fist before glowing with a pale blue icy glow.

"Now!"

Sandshrew then threw its fist towards Diggersby's stomach after it was only a couple of centimeters away, this resulted in the Diggersby crying in pain as it was sent crashing into the ground. The dust had swirled up from the impact, but it cleared away quickly to reveal Diggersby lying on the ground and with a chunk of ice frozen on its stomach.

"Ice Punch? From a Sandshrew?!" Kyle cried in disbelief. While Kyle knew there was something different about Avery's pokemon when they first met, but this was seriously something else! Luna and Sycamore were also gaping at the scene.

"I-I suppose that Sandshrew is more special that we first thought..." Luna muttered. Her eyes seemed wide as plates as she stared at the battle.

"Fascinating! This is truly something interesting, I'll need to ask Avery how Sandshrew can use such a move." Sycamore smiled. He held his chin with his right hand as the smile widened, this truly interested him, with him a professor and all.

"W-Wait, but the battle isn't over yet!" Luna reminded.

"Sandshrew, we need to finish this, now! Ready?" Sandshrew nodded its head as it gave a loud cry as they saw the Diggersby struggling to get up, Avery held his hand forwards and ordered. "Use Ice Shard, then follow up with Metal Claw!"

They all watched as Sandshrew thrusted both arms towards as bleu icicles flew out from its hands and rocketed towards the Diggersby, the bunny pokemon couldn't react in time as it was continuously pummeled by the countless shards of ice. After the barrage ended, it widened its eyes when Sandshrew appeared in front of it with both its claws shining silver.

"Finish this!"

A flash was all could be seen before Diggersby seemed to explode in an explosion of snow, Sandshrew looked back after it somehow appeared behind the pokemon after attacking and looked as it saw Diggersby on the ground unconscious with swirls replacing its eyes.

"Yes! He did it!" Kyle cheered. Luna gave a sigh of relief as Sycamore was also relieved that everyone seemed to be safe and no-one had been seriously injured from any of the events today, except for a few of the pokemon.

"Very well done!"

* * *

"I apologize for keeping you all waiting!"

Avery, Luna, and Kyle all turned their heads to see that Professor Sycamore was walking towards them, Sycamore had a smile on his face. "I had to make sure everything was functioning properly. So, Luna. I'm assuming that despite all that has happened today, you still want to choose your pokemon?"

"Y-Yes! If that is possible..." Luna responded. Sycamore nodded his head towards her as he then held a tray in front of her then had five Pokeballs placed on it. "I had already given you your Pokedex, but I haven't given you these Pokeballs. This is what you'll use to catch many other pokemon!"

"Thank you!" Luna thanked before picking up the five empty Pokeballs and placing them away in her bag. Sycamore them said. "So, without any further delay, are you ready to choose your first pokemon?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Uh~, Luna?" Avery's voice had chimed in. They all turned to him and blinked, he then gestured downwards, resulting in them following with their eyes to where he was pointing. When they looked at where, they widened their eyes.

"It's Eevee!" Kyle shouted. Luna was also surprised, she just watched as Eevee seemed to be rather happy as it began to jump up and down around Luna's feet. Luna was confused about what was happening and she didn't know what to say...

"S-So, does that mean you made a good recovery?" Luna asked. Eevee stopped jumping as it then looked up with a smile and nodded its head, Luna seemed to be rather relieved with this. "That's good... so, why are you here?"

Eevee just responded by jumping up and down and before running next to Luna's bag that was on the ground next to the girl before taking out one of the empty Pokeballs and placing it on the ground in front of itself. Luna still looked confused.

"Wait... don't tell me..." Kyle widened his eyes in realization of what this meant.

"It would seem so. It appears that little Eevee here has really taken a liking to you, Luna. So, how about taking Eevee here as your starter pokemon?" Sycamore suggested. Luna widened her eyes at the professor before looking back at Eevee who was wagging its tail side to side.

"Really? Is it really okay...?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Luna looked up to hear that it was Avery who spoke this time around, his face having a smile as he looked at the Eevee and Luna. "I mean, if Eevee really likes you, then why not take Eevee along with you?"

"Avery's right, if this is what Eevee truly wants, then I'll have no problem with allowing it to go along with you," Sycamore assured. Luna stared at the empty Pokeball in her hand for a second before looking at Eevee and asked.

"Eevee, do you want to come with me on my journey?" Luna asked seriously. Eevee didn't seem to hesitate as it began jumping up and down again, and it seemed to be getting faster by the second to the point it was turning into a blur... this caused major sweatdrops from the males.

"That seems like a yes if I've ever seen one before..." Kyle deadpanned. Avery could only laugh nervously as Sycamore looked rather amused by the spectacle in front of him.

"Alright! If that's the case, you and me will become partners, Eevee!" Eevee seemed overjoyed as Luna then tapped its head lightly with the Pokeball, this had resulted in Eevee being absorbed into the ball.

They all watched in silence as the ball landed on the ground and rocked back forth three times before a clicking sound was heard, Luna smiled as she picked up the Pokeball and held it in front of her. Sycamore then approached. "I'll leave Eevee in your care now, Luna."

"Don't worry, I'll keep her safe!"

"This reminds me, Avery." Sycamore voice out. Said boy in questioned looked at the professor with a confused look. "You're going on a journey to collect the badges to participate in the Kalos League, is that correct?"

"Yeah! That's right!"

"If that's the case, I would suggest you head to the pokemon center to register yourself first. Then you should head to Santalune City, that's the best place to go for your very first gym battle!" Sycamore suggested. Avery took this to mind as he smiled and nodded his head in understanding.

"Thanks for the advice, Professor Sycamore!"

* * *

Avery, along with his friends Luna, and Kyle. Were now walking through Lumiose City as they were approaching a large building, its roof was red and had a logo that was designed to look like that of a Pokeball.

When they approached the building, it revealed to be none other than the Pokemon Center. The reason they were here was to register Avery for the Kalos League, Avery had to ask the siblings to help him get there since he honestly didn't know where it was...

"Hello, how may I help you today?"

Avery looked forwards to see the voice belonged to a young woman that had pink hair that was tied into two loops behind the head, she wore mainly pink with the collar being white and a had on her head with a Pokeball symbol printed on it. This was none other than Nurse Joy.

"Can you please make sure my pokemon are healthy?"

"Of course! Is there anything else?"

"I'd also like to ask if you can help me with registering for the Kalos League." Avery requested. Avery placed Sandshrew's Pokeball on the desk as Nurse Joy took it before gesturing towards a screen in front of them.

"Of course I can! All you need to do is placed your Pokedex on this panel!" Nurse Joy responded to Avery's question. Avery nodded his head before taking out the Pokedex from his pocket and placing it atop the panel that began scanning it.

* * *

**Avery from Hau'oli City is now registered to enter the Kalos League!**

**The number of badges currently under possession: 0**

**We wish you the best of luck!**

* * *

"Awesome!" Avery grinned. Kyle ran up to the panel and smiled at the screen, he then looked at Avery and said. "Good luck, Avery! I'm definitely going to be rooting for you!"

"Thanks, Kyle!"

"M-Me too!" Avery turned to look at Luna who was the one that spoke, he nodded his head in appreciation towards her at this. Their attention was then grabbed by Nurse Joy who then gestured to her left, resulting in them turning to look.

"Oh, wow! A Wigglytuff!" Avery grinned. The pokemon approaching was most definitely a Wigglytuff, its pink body was rather round and had long ears with white tips. It was also dressed in a nurse outfit. The pokemon was also holding something rectangular.

"Every trainer that has registered is given a Kalos region badge case!" Nurse Joy explained. Avery smiled as he graciously accepted the case from the Wigglytuff that gave him a small bow. Avery looked at the case which was dark grey and had a translucent lid.

"Thank you very much!"

"Now, you are all registered and ready! Train hard and try your very best!" Nurse Joy smiled. Avery nodded his head with a grin as they said their farewells to Nurse Joy after getting Sandshrew's Pokeball back before they began walking out of the Pokemon Center.

"Wh-What are we supposed to do now?" Luna wondered. Kyle and Avery seemed to think about it as Kyle started by saying. "I say that we should probably start our journey tomorrow, it doesn't seem so fitting right now."

"What do you mean?"

"See the sky?" Avery voiced. Luna blinked before looking up and realising what the both of them meant. "It seems that today went by pretty quick, it's almost night time already! So, it's probably best to start our journeys tomorrow when the sun is clearly up."

"That makes sense, then we should head back home and rest there until tomorrow!" Luna stated. Kyle seemed to nod his head at this before Avery then added. "Well, I guess I might see you guys tomorrow. I'm going to go see if I can find a place to stay."

Avery was about to walk off, but he stopped when he felt someone grab his right hand. He turned back and blinked when it revealed to be Luna who had a slight tint of red appear on her face. "Y-You could stay with us..."

"Really? But, what about your parents?" Avery asked. While he did appreciate the offer, he didn't want to be a burden to anyone if he can do something about it. Kyle then stepped up and smiled as he then stated.

"Don't worry about it! Mom and Dad won't mind at all, they're probably some of the nicest people you'll ever find around!" Kyle assured. Avery seemed to be rather hesitant, but sighed as he gave in.

"Alright, then lead the way. I appreciate the offer!"

"Let's get going then!" Kyle grinned. He then began to run as Luna panicked before running after her little grother, Avery shook his head and smiled as the scene unfolded before he began to walk after them.

"Wait... why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?" Avery wondered. He then thought about it for a minute before paling and gasping in realisation as a look of horror and despair appeared on his face...

"I forgot to call Mom! Olivia's going to scold me real good!"

* * *

**Avery's Pokemon:**

Sandshrew (M): (Ice Punch - Ice Shard- Metal Claw - ?)

**Luna's Pokemon:**

Eevee (F): (? - ? - ? - ?)


End file.
